


Kaizoku-ō and l

by Nana2498



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana2498/pseuds/Nana2498
Summary: Victor very well known that being part of the royal court comes with the good and the bad but he never ever thought that His Majesties state visit to such a small unknown country will lead him at the very foot of Eros....Why of all the pirates they could have encounter, they cross path with the most feared of them all???





	1. King's Envoyé

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for checking out my very first fanfics. I honestly have no idea where my story will go... So, mainly this is a pure self indulgent fanfiction of anime yuri!!! on ice.  
> I do not own anything.

                          

" There " Cris, met his eyes on the vanity mirror as they both look at his silver locks now braided to perfection. "All done!" Cris looks smug and very please. His lips in a playful smirk.  
Victor on the other hand give him a tired smile. He feels it is not necessary to put on much appearance. After all, Hasetsu is a very small place. He doubt they even know him or care. And most importantly his just one of the others. Just one Victor  Nikiforov. Part of too many ( if you'll ask him ) of His Highness Royal Court. "Thank you for the trouble, my friend."   
Cris give him a knowing look and seems about to say something when a small knock beat him.  
" Come in " not any seconds longer  
the maid with tied dark hair and eyes too sharp for a servant enters.   
She give a small bow " Your Grace,  lord Pavlov ask your presence! " Victor give up a sigh. He have no idea how this woman can be able to speak respectfully and venomous at the same time. He speak lord Pavlov's name like a bad after taste of a very horrible dish. He wonder how, this woman became part of the royal servants that caters the royal court. He dont remember her at any of their previous visits or gathering and definitely he will remember her for sure if they ever encounter before with her dark eyes and sharp tongue.  
Cris on the otherhand seems delightful of the maid. He give a big laugh with mirth on his eyes. "Oh, I like you... What is your name love?"  
The maid raise one ark brow at Cris before answering. " call me Mari " and then as if she have forgotten added "your lorship." Cris laugh again more heartly.   
Well atleast someone is amuse. Victor thought.  
" What is it that he needed for my presence, this time? " He whine. Pavlov is one of the Regent Kings advisor. His a full Authority with extreme wealth and eyes for pretty things. Unfortunately his an eye candy from head to toe. His well aware of how he looks. His thankful and sometimes proud to be called 'pretty' but sometimes there are people who are not content to just look. His never been so thankful of his own tittle as Duke and his old rich family that's been keeping the wondering touch of Pavlov in check. If his any lower than a duke Pavlov have long been have his way with him for sure. The man is well known for his own harem that can rival any kings afterall.   
" Vasilieve is about to port, your Grace. Everyone is about to gather for the Regent king "  
" Oh "  
Good. Its been a month really. A very long trip for a very small occasion which is not acctually necessary. The Regent king have been travelling from  place to place. He travels with his full court with there partners or friend with royal servants to attend them. He  hope its because the Regent king is checking on his people but so far all they've been doing is attend lavish parties and mingle with other royals and diplomats. He wish to check on the people they been too. Know how they're doing that's why he accept the invitation to be part of the Regent Kings Entourage. He thought it was a brilliant idea at that time. But six months after he doesn't know anymore. He tried... He tried to engage other royals to encourage the regent king but its fruitless. And the encounter with the Regent king are always small and very brief. The only ones who are remotely interested if they're not just humoring him will be Lord Felstman, the Old King's personal advisor. The young Prince Yuri. Lady Mila his distant cousin, Lady Baranovskaya the prince governess and Sir Popovich prince yuri's knight. But none of them are here and none of them are part of the Regent King's court. They're loyalty remains with the old king even though with old age and his sudden illness he can no longer serve as King. He looks at the open windows on his room. He can see birds flying around and the calm blue water everywhere but he can see the island now....  
"I understand." He stand up gracefully. " Thank you, Mari " He smiled. Then tilted his head to his friend. "Shall, we?"


	2. Black Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor meet the Infamous Black Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Minor Charcter deaths  
> It's very brief and quick, I promise.  
> But just in case its not your thing. You have been warned.

The deck is full of confuse royals, The first thing that victor gathers as he join the otterly chaotic crowd.  
Almost everyone is present except the Regent King. But there are alot hush and murmuring around that are not related to simple greetings and faux plesantries, members of the court normally do.  
" Is there a problem? I thought we're being summoned?" Chris ask in no one in particular. More to himself but look questioningly on victor.  
" The Regent did not summoned us!" lord karpisek answered in an almost bloodlust eyes.  
" But we are going to port alre ..... "  
Victor wants to say but the barely compose lord added pointing at the almost visible very small island in the distance. "....and that's not Hasetsu!"  
Victor gape. The implication of that statement is beyond his comprehension. His mind simply cannot accept the conclusion that his starting to picture. A single gun shot was heared.Completely silencing everyone. A total dead silence happens and then as if a switch has been flip, total chaos. Everyone panics. Including victor who grab Chris by his side and ready to run. But stop as a woman in a very elegant dress that leaves nothing to the imagination takes center stages a revolver on her hand. Another shot has been release and a loud "shut it!"  
Finally stops everything.  
The woman gave a satisfied smile her eyes gleaming with mischief.  
" That's more like it! " her voice soft and sultry. And then, as if on cue a three women on servants clothing surrounds them, guns at hands pointing at them. Chris swore and well shit victor as well. He heared about them.They were called Athena- women pirates and they're Captain the "black swan".  
" I'm really sorry for the rowdy reception my lords " The black swan said conversationally. " Dont worry, the king receives better treatment. His probably sound asleep as we speak! " Nobles gasped in horror. Did she just said, what she said? They drugged the regent king!!!  
" Must you do this??? " Victor couldn't help but ask. He doesn't like king JJ personally, His very far from the previous king Nikolai and his ways are unconventional but his still the regent king. And any moves agaisnt him is treason. The woman considers him. Obviously liking what he see.  
" Before I was caught by authorities which by the way should not happened in the first place. I'm enjoying retirement. No ships, No crew. Nothing!!! So, you see...I have no choice but to improvise! "  
" B-But you...your supposed to be dead! " one of the older noble exclaim.  
The black swan laugh, it was loud and amuse. Then, her smile turns to smirk and before anyone can register what the hell just happen the man falls dead with a hole in his forehead. The ship turned silent.  
" Can we let the body counts to minimum...please " a familiar voice said. Victor paled as he turned and confirmed who it is. Mari smirked at him when she saw him looking but continue to walk towards the black swan. " The captain hates unnecesary casualties." Mari added which is confusing. "captain?" did she say? There is another pirate captain on board?  
" I knew she was something! " Chris stated clearly as suprise as him. Black swan didn't reply just raise one ark brow. " Is everything done?"  
" Aye "  
Her smile widens.  
"Then all we need to do is meet Eros! "  
Victor gasp and turned pale as sheet...Did she just say Eros???  
Pirate King Eros!!!!  
All to soon the ship started to shift its direction.  
" All of you! " black swan ordered. " on your knees! " Everyone obeyed. And then ropes where thrown at them. " help your self, my lords... I dont want to have any more accidents. " The one infront, lord Pavlov started to tied lord  Mikhail with the rope. And then one other lords tied lord Pavlov the same way. Chris tried not to tighten victor's bond but the gun point at his head with angry pair of eyes directed on him prevents him from doing so,  
" I'm sorry Vitya! "  
" not your fault, my friend " he smile at him to reassure but obviously didn't work. All to soon everyone's done and all at the pirate's mercy.  
" what are you planning with us? " one noble ask. " You cant just kidnap the regent king and his full court! The whole country will be in great chaos and danger! " Another gunshot was heard but this time it's not aim at the forehead but on the man's chest  
" Seriously, I thought nobles are bright and will get it the first time...." black swan chuckled. " I hear, another word. Everyone die! " she threatens.  
" But honestly that's not a bad thing. You will be giving the country  a huge favor if you rid of yourself!!! The whole of Rubio should be thanking me!! I'm getting rid of its rutten officials that's more of a thorn and pain than anything else. " Then her gaze went to lord kutzetnov " Didn't you gain your title by betraying your friend. Selling him to his enemies and spoiling his wealth! " then she point her gun to one noble. " You let a criminal off, for a huge amount of land! " she halt " dont ask for justice! You know very well there is none in this country ! " then point to the ministry of finance " You dare steal from the poor! The funds never reach them because of you! " then she step forward and directly point her gun in lord pavlov's forehead to the nobles utter horror. " and you,." her voice sounds like poison that reduce the noble on sobbing mess begging for his life. " how many innocent have you rape? Using them as pleasure slaves and treating them like dolls you can play and discard at your whim! No!!! dieying is too kind for you....." then, the back of the gun hit the man's face in full swing knocking him off. " You will be an entertainment for the Eros crew...let see if you'l like to be a hole to playwith..."  
" I dont think they'll appreciate your gift, hag! " Mari scorn  
" hush, darling....they're stuck on shore for a long time. They're thirsty anyone will do! " then she tilted her head. " Speaking of gift. I found a perfect one for our dear Eros! " sounding excited. Her eyes met Victor.  
He paled while her smile turns bright and mischievious. Mari also turn her gaze knowingly. Dread overcomes Victor, He feels nauseous. Could it be? They are not talking about him, are they? For the first time. Victor utter a prayer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like badass Minako and Mari.  
> I can picture them as gang leaders seriously.  
> Next chapter we will meet Eros.  
> Stay with me please....

**Author's Note:**

> I really love cute/sub victor and bamf/eros yuuri.I feel like I dont see much of agressive yuuri in fanfiction. What do you think?


End file.
